Unhappy Anniversary
by Rain Check
Summary: A songfic to Unhappy Anniversary by Vitamin C. Kinda depressing, sad. R/R


Author Note: When there are stars in the front and back of a sentence that means the words between the stars are the lyrics to the song. I changed some of the words but I didn't change very many. Yes, you will find out who HE is later! I would really like you to review and I do except anonymous reviewers if I remember to uncheck that if not come back to review about a week later and the problem will be fixed. If you can include your email address with your reviews I will be very happy and yes I will email you. Feel free to ask questions and tell me about mistakes in my story. Flames will be used to light Saitou's cigarettes so only mild flames or Tokio will kick Saitou out of the house. Oh if you like my story please check my profile.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN, AND VITAMIN C'S "UNHAPPY ANNIVERSARY". BUT I DO OWN SHINITAWA AND HIS WIFE (I AM SO PROUD...not) I wish I owned Aoshi Oh ho ho ho!  
  
Unhappy Anniversary  
  
**You ask me how am I?**  
  
"Misao are you all right?" Kaoru asked concerned.  
  
**Well I'm still standing aren't I?**  
  
Misao fought back the anger that was burning within her. 'Was she okay! Of course she wasn't! How could she be okay?' Misao thought. "I'm okay Kaoru." Misao tried to sound like she was telling the truth.  
  
**That's something, that's one thing, that's gone my way.**  
  
"Misao, are you sure I mean this is the day that..."  
  
"I said I was okay." Misao snapped. "Worse things have gone my way and I've dealt with all of them. What makes you think this is any worse!"  
  
"Misao! It wasn't just anyone who died it was him! The one and only person you will probably ever love! And it had to be Ao..." Kaoru was interrupted by the door bell.  
  
**It's so hard, to go out, like everything's okay now.**  
  
"Misao answered the door plastering on a fake smile.  
  
" Hello Misao-chan. You look marvelous!" Shinitawa said cheerfully.  
  
Misao looked down at her long, sleeveless dress. It was black with purple roses climbing up from the hem all the way to her waist. Now she wished she hadn't looked at her dress, or even chosen to wear it. Purple was the color He always wore and His name even meant purple.  
  
"Misao-chan, are you okay?" Shinitawa was very upset by the look on her face.  
  
"Oh! I'm okay, I was just thinking."  
  
"All right, shall we go?" Shinitawa held out his arm so Misao could link arms with him. Misao linked her arm with his reluctantly. She didn't want to go out not on this day.  
  
**When inside, I still cry, for yesterday.**  
  
Misao sat in the car not saying a word. Normally she would be chattering with excitement. After all, the car was a Mercedes. But since today was the day of HIS death she didn't want to talk. She had even lost her appetite but how could refuse a date to The Sea Of Mermaids(a nice restaurant) when a young man who liked and adored her had invited her to go. She was afraid she would hurt him if she said no and she knew what it felt like to be hurt.  
  
HIS death occurred right after HE took her to The Sea Of Mermaids. She had loved the restaurant. It's walls had elegant mermaids chasing creatures at the bottom of the sea painted by a very good artist no doubt. There were small sea shell lights strung from the ceiling surrounding a giant chandelier in the very center of the room. The chandelier had little lights on it shaped like dolphins and whales. But she had liked the tables the most. They had sat in a corner surrounded by fake plants shaped like seaweed and real hunks of coral. The tables were made of marble and were shaped like fish, crabs, and shells. When she was there with HIM they had sat at a table shaped like a fish. The fish had light purple fins, a light pink tail, and a pale blue and pale yellow body.  
  
'Oh! Gosh! Not another thing that reminds me of HIM! It's like I'll never get him out of my mind! It's getting too difficult for me to be able to go out and have a good time!' Misao thought. Misao began to cry silently her face in her hands.  
  
**This is my unhappy anniversary**  
  
" Misao-chan are you upset with me?" Shinitawa asked.  
  
"Shinitawa! I'm not mad at you!  
  
**But I lie saying it's just another day**  
  
"I had a bad day."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking you to go out to dinner tonight since you are having a bad day. I'll take you back home right now."  
  
"NO! You are going to take me out to dinner and that's final! This day is no different than any other day!" Misao said in an upset voice.  
  
**This my unhappy anniversary, Oh.**  
  
'I wish I wouldn't lie so much. I mean, there the people who are close to me and by lying I hurt them. It really is my unhappy anniversary.' Misao looked down at the floor of the car trying to focus on it for the time being.  
  
**I know it's, so stupid, to still feel broken hearted.**  
  
"Come on Misao-chan! We're here!"  
  
"Oh! I'm coming Shinitawa!" Misao shouted standing up and getting out of the car.  
  
'I feel so stupid having a man that's rich and good looking care for me and me not liking him because I'm still in love with a dead person! When he died it broke my heart but I, Misao Makimachi, have been trying very hard to overcome it and I will keep trying until I do!'  
  
**I wonder, if you knew, just how much it hurt.**  
  
When HE died it hurt so bad but he couldn't have ever known! HE died saying he was glad he had saved her life and that he loved her more than anything and anyone. HE said she was HIS one and only Misao.  
  
**I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours**  
  
"A toast to happiness!" Shinitawa said holding up a wine glass.  
  
"And to lost loved ones. "Misao said. She was planning to get drunk to make the hours pass by quickly and then it would be normal again at least she hoped so. She clanged her glass against Shinitawa's.  
  
**To get through, without you, is so hard today**  
  
Misao laid unconscious from all of the alcohol she had drank. Shinitawa had carried her to his Mercedes and set her in the back seat.  
  
"It is so hard to go on after someone you love dies. I know how it feels. My wife died but after I met you two weeks ago I was able to be happy after three years of sadness and pain. I just wanted to do the same for you but I guess I just made you feel worse. In a week it will be the anniversary of my wife's death. Her name was Misokasha and you remind me of her so much.  
  
**Cause it's my unhappy anniversary.**  
  
Misao awoke with a terrible headache. It was ten o-clock at night and she didn't understand how she had ended back up at her house. All she remembered was getting to the restaurant and making a toast. After that her mind went completely blank.  
  
** But I lie saying it's just another day**  
  
Misao heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Kaoru standing in her night clothes.  
  
"How was your date Misao?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It was very fun and it was just a very plain and ordinary day." Misao said sounding bored.  
  
**This is my unhappy anniversary, oh**  
  
'I can't believe I said that! It's not an ordinary day! When will I stop lying!' Misao scolded herself.  
  
**And now it's, near midnight a few more minutes and I**  
  
"I won't end my life now.. I can't. A little longer and I'll be back to my normal life. I, Misao Makimachi never gave up before and I won't give up now."  
  
**Return to, get back to, my former life**  
  
"I will be back to my normal life in just a few more minutes! I know I'll be okay!" Misao shouted.  
  
**Pretending, our ending, was not so bad.**  
  
"Our ending couldn't have been all that bad... I mean a man sacrificed his life for me. How could I not be happy. The ending of our lives together was just fine with me." Misao was desperately trying to cheer herself up but she wasn't very convincing...even to herself.  
  
**I know that, it's time to, escape you, well until next year.**  
  
"It's time to escape your memory Aoshi. At least... until next year." Misao was looking at a picture of her and Aoshi sitting together in a tree. She had been teased about that, but that was the good times when she had Aoshi there to make her laugh and to make her happy.  
  
** When it's my unhappy anniversary**  
  
"It will be my unhappy anniversary soon and then I will remember the times we had together and your death Aoshi. But-but I can't go on! It's too hard for me to put you out of my mind!" Misao put her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
** But I'll lie saying it's just another day.**  
  
"I can't lie anymore. It just hurts the people I love too much and it hurts me even worse! I hope you will understand Shinitawa, Kaoru, Aoshi , and all the rest of you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I thank you for being so kind to me and for trying to make me happy. It almost worked." Misao reached for the small, sharp dagger on her desk.  
  
** This is my unhappy anniversary, oh**  
  
Misao's face was tear stained and she was about to plunge the dagger into her chest when she thought she heard a voice. She turned to see Aoshi standing behind her a worried look on his face.  
  
"Misao don't do it! I would never forgive you if you killed yourself! I saved your life so you could go on living happy, not so you could kill yourself." Aoshi knocked the dagger to the ground.  
  
**This is my unhappy anniversary.**  
  
"Don't cry Misao, please don't cry."  
  
"I'll try not to Aoshi." Aoshi brushed the tears off of her face.  
  
"Aoshi are you dead?" Misao asked hoping he would say he wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Misao I'm dead." Aoshi said looking away.  
  
** But I'll smile like it's just another day.**  
  
"Misao I want you to promise me you won't cry on the anniversary of my death any more and instead you will smile and think of all the happy times we had together."  
  
"I promise Aoshi I promise."  
  
"Good-bye. Oh! I think you should go over to your dresser and look on it, you might like to know what is there."  
  
"Good-bye Aoshi! I promise I will smile!" Misao grinned and waved to Aoshi until he disappeared.  
  
Misao walked over to the dresser and picked up a small letter.  
  
Dear Misao-chan  
  
"I'm sorry. I just knew there was more wrong than what you told me. I didn't want to make you think I didn't care about you. I only wanted to take you home because I was afraid you would hurt yourself. I was hoping that I could help you but it appears that I can't. I won't interfere with your life again. I'll be leaving for America at twelve thirty A.M. Oh! I hope that this doesn't make you mad but I love you and I will always treasure you in my heart.  
  
Love,  
Shinitawa  
  
Misao quickly put on her jacket and ran out the door.  
  
** It's just my unhappy anniversary.**  
  
Misao arrived at the dock just in time to see Shinitawa getting out of his car. She towards him as fast as she could.  
  
"Please don't leave Shinitawa! I need you!"  
  
"Misao-chan! Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do! I do love you after all!"  
  
"What about the death of your fiancé?" Shinitawa asked.  
  
"You mean you knew all along!"  
  
"Yes, I did Misao-chan. My wife died of Scarlet Fever a year after we married. Thank you for helping me get through it."  
  
"You don't have to tell me again you know!"  
  
"You were awake the whole time?!" Shinitawa asked.  
  
"Uh-huh! But I think I should thank you for helping me get over Aoshi's death because now I can say that **it's just my unhappy anniversary** and I can smile like it is just another day."  
  
OWARI (the end)  
  
THE SADNESS THAT OFTEN BUILS INSIDE US CAN ESCAPE THROUGH OUR TEARS.  
  
Rain Dance 


End file.
